mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ponyville Confidential/@comment-72.84.92.40-20120816175852
I did like most of this episode and I thought it had potential. But man did the ending truly kill it all for me. Up until when everypony found out that the CMC was Gabby Gums, this episode was pretty good. It had some nice jokes in it and I did like the articles. But then the final act of the episode comes in and really brings this episode down. One of the core problems this episode has is the fact of how everypony overreacted towards the CMC being Gabby Gums. I know they're angry at them for what they've done, but this is really going too far. They all go flat out insane over what the CMC did and treat them more like murderers. I mean pouring rain on them constantly, turning them away, and not listening to them about their plight? Can you overreact more than that? Really the only one who acted a little reasonable was Rarity, she didn't act crazy over this whole thing and instead just scolded the CMC. Every other pony though just went off the deep end with the revelation. The least the Mane 6 could've done is let the CMC explain their plight and what to do, but they all decide to act very cold and very harsh. Some ponies liked the Big Macintosh talking thing, but I thought he was just being as equally harsh and cruel as every other pony. Then the whole apology thing was just rather stupid. All it takes is a letter asking for their forgiveness and they instantly forgive them. That's all it takes? Can you say most easily led town ever? There's also two huge plot holes in this episode worth mentioning. One, it's that Cheerilee had no power over the school paper. If that's the case, then why could she remove Diamond Tiara as Editor? And for that matter, why didn't she step in sooner to stop this whole gossip thing? What was she doing the whole time? I suppose the removal of power was under exigent cirmumstances, but she still could've stepped in sooner. The second plot hole is that blackmailing business. Diamond promises that she'll produce those blackmail pictures of the CMC, but it's never mentioned again. There's no resolution as to whether the CMC got those pics back or not. Did Diamond misplace them? What happened to them? What was the point of that plot point if it would never get resolved? Speaking of Diamond, I hated her in this episode. She already was ver ylow on my list of ponies, but she was absolutely horrendous in this episode. It doesn't also help with the fact that she doesn't get a proper punishment for what she did. All that happens to her, is she gets demoted in the newspaper industry. That's all that happens to her. No lecture at all, no detention, no nothing! There's no reprocussions for what she did and she doesn't get into any trouble at all. The CMC took the full force of punishment, but yet Diamond just gets off with a slap on the hoof. Honestly, there should've been an article printed about her so she would've known what it felt like to be humiliated. This is easily my least favorite CMC episode to date and I can't stand that final act. If some numerous things were changed like how the Mane 6 listened to the CMC and Diamond getting a more proper punishment, then this episode would've been great. This is an episode that starts out promising, but ends up being a complete disappointment.